The Little Pink Book
by Matchin' Laces
Summary: Mrs. Green's journal assignment. This is Skittery's. Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

THE LITTLE PINK BOOK

Journal Entry 1

Assigned Topic - Free Write About Self

_Remind me again why we have to do this assignment? Are you sure that you want to get inside our sick and twisted minds? You do? Ok, but I'll still think this is pointless._

_Now, you want to know about me? I hate my real name, so just call me Skittery. How'd I get it? I used to sit too close to the television set as a kid. I got so used to the blurred colors that I started getting skittish. They eventually started calling me Skittery. _

_If you were wondering, I'm the one wearing all black. Yeah, the only one in the class. Saying that, I bet you're wondering why I have a pink composition book. It was the last one left in the store, ok?!? Stop giving me those strange looks. Yes, I know it's a girly color. The other guys simply got to the good colors first, ok?_

_Besides that, I'm a pretty boring person actually. I don't have problems like some of the others in here. Take Itey for instance...no, wait, I'll just let you read his journal, then you'll find out. On the other hand, you can tell simply by looking at him. _

_What do you mean there's still 6 minutes left? You mean I have to write even more? _

_Hmm, everything's pointless? Homework, school, the world, parties...this assignment...yep, everything's pointless. Do I need to say anything more? I do? _

_Uh, I like black? Well, obviously you can tell without me having to tell you. Ok, I'm gonna write slower now. This is taking way too long. What else? Oh yeah, I don't like stupid assignments like this one. How long do we have to do this again? _

_We're done? You're collecting journals now? Now you can see that I'm telling the truth...look, no one else has a pink one. Oh yeah, don't tell anyone about that. _

Notes: Wow, everyone who writes these was right. These are fun to do. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. My Good and Bad Habits

Notes: So sorry that this took so long. I was gonna update sooner, but I got banned from updating by because of 'NY School for the 'Uneducated'. Yeah, so that's gone now, but I'm posting it on my website.

My Good and Bad Habits

Oh, so now you wanna know my good and bad habits? Thanks a lot miss, make me feel worse about myself than I already do.

I can only name one or two good habits. One, I don't talk in class, not that I'm really listening anyway. But I don't disrupt or anything. Two...okay, I lied, that's the only one I can think of.

As for bad habits, I'm probably too pessimistic. I wear too much black, even in the summer. Also, I make up lists of everything that's wrong with me. I complain a lot, especially when it comes to school and I'm antisocial.

I never knew so many things were wrong with me before. Great, I just thought of more. I don't smile or laugh at people's jokes. They're mostly stupid anyway. I'm very indifferent. And as stated before...I lie quite often. I love this assignment Mrs. Green...you see, I did it again. Now you've gotten me back in the habit.

So there you have it. My one good habits and my thousands of bad ones. Oh look, there's another one, I over-exaggerate. I really needed to remember that. Oh, I just thought of another good habit. Wait, no, it was another bad one. I'm way too lazy, especially when it comes to your class.

There...I'm done. Take this before I think of anything else horrible to write about myself. Ok, why are you still at your desk? You mean to tell me that we still have time to write? Good, you're getting up now. Just take this stupid thing, before other people see that it's pink.


	3. My Greatest Dream In 100 Words

Notes: Out of all the stories that I've been needing to update, this one deserves the greatest applause of all. I haven't updated this in forever. I just suddenly had the urge to do so and here I am. I know that it's extremely late, but I hope that you all will forgive me for taking so long.   
Journal Entry 3--My Greatest Dream In 100 Words 

My greatest dream? Well, as of now, it's just to complete this dumb assignment. Seriously, it's annoying and I hate wasting however many minutes of my life writing this garbage.

I have another dream, but I'm not sure that I want to let you in on the secret. You have that evil look in your eyes that say that you have more torture waiting for us later.

Here goes. My greatest dream is to tell "somebody" (I'm not specifying who) how I feel about them. If I can just do that, life would be good. Well, besides this class at least.

Other note: Oooo, it's one word too long. Hehehe, I've taught Skittery well (not really)…obviously, I'm writing this. I hope to have more soon.


End file.
